Everythings Better or Worst?
by question everything
Summary: What if? Harry Potter was known to everyone as the boy who had everything taken away from him....what if it wasn't? This is a tale that is about his changed life. HPOC, HGOW, FWLL, GWKB, and the evil people who now have the greeneyed monster on their side
1. this is just the prologue

Prologue

What if? The question that hunts us till the day we day. We change one thing, we change the course of the future, our lives, and everyone around us. Well this is a what if story. In this tale many things are changed due to one understanding/change.

On that faithful Halloween night in 1981, Lily and James potter never died. Before that night they had suspicion to believe that Peter secretly worked for voldemort, so naturally they made a plan. They made Peter their secret keeper but they told Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore. On that night they had aurors surrounding the house and on the inside because Sirius went to go check Peter's hide out but he wasn't there. So when voldemort did come they arrested him and he was given the dementors kiss, even without trial. Peter for his betrayal was sentenced life in Azkaban prison again without trail.

Since the path was change so was history. Now I leave you with a tale about Harry potter's new life in the story. This includes lessons learned, life changing experiences, new realization, the green eyed monster, and of course the natural heartbreak, love. Welcome to his new life….


	2. a propoper introduction

Chapter 1: summer fun

A handsome young man around the age of seventeen sat on the love seat closest to the window. It would have appeared the young man had a sudden interest in type of glass by how inventively he was looking out the window. In truth he was looking for one of his new friends that just arrived at his school a little less then a year ago. See this teenage wasn't by any means 'normal', yes he had a normal family but they hold a deep secret. They are wizards and witches.

Now back to the teen at the window. He, as mentioned, was very handsome. He had unruly black that couldn't be tamed by magic or not, no matter how hard he tried. He was tall for his age, standing straight at a full 6 feet and 3 inches. He didn't have a muscular body but more of an athletic body that he obtained from his favourite pastime, quidditch (wizard sport). Then he had his signature round glasses that held that most gorgeous emerald green eyes that only one person besides him had, his mom.

He watched out the window for five more minuets before getting up and smoothing out his black jeans and forest green t-shirt and going into the kitchen. In there was his family. A woman was at the stove cooking, what appeared to be eggs, for breakfast. She had long straight red hair, that at the moment was held by a hair tie in a lose bun that had a few strands of hair framing her face. She was shorter then the young man but you could tell she was older then him. She had a slim body and also had the exact copy of eyes the handsome man had. Then at the table there was a small girl that appeared to be around 5 years old. She had long straight red hair that was put up in two pigtails and beautiful hazel eyes just like her dad.

The young man took a seat at the table beside the five year old. "Hey Harry! Is Alex here yet? Huh? Is she? Is she?" she asked eagerly. The man so called Harry laughed at the younger girl's happiness. "She'll be here soon, Serena, calm down you'll scare her off" he replied jokingly. The girl called Serena huffed and turned back to her eggs although you could see she was sporting a big smile because she was going to see her brother's best friend, who she considered like a big sister to her. "Lily! Have you seen my glasses?" said an older man towards the woman over the stove named Lily. Lily sighed and handed the glasses over to the man. He was the exact copy of Harry, even his glasses, except he had hazel eyes instead emerald green eyes. "I swear James if I wasn't around you would lose your head" replied Lily looking at the man called James.

James chose to ignore the comment and turned to his son instead. "So Harry when is your girlfriend arriving?" James asked slyly. Harry's head snapped towards his father and glared. "She is not my girlfriend!" Harry yelled at his father although you could see the blush that spread across his face. "Who isn't his girlfriend?" asked a voice behind everyone. Their heads all turned to see an extremely pretty girl leaning on the doorway. She had short straight, with slightly wavy dark chocolate brown hair, with short layers that framed her face beautifully. She wasn't very tall; she was only 5 feet 7 inches and appeared to be seventeen. She had a slim body with curves all in the right places. She had a nice somewhat pale complexion that is brought out by her beautiful dark hair. Her most prized features that every one loved was her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that most people could get lost in like a sea and her smile that could make anyone fall in love with her. "Alexis!" Serena exclaimed while giving Alexis a bear hug ruffling her green and black catholic high school type skirt that reached her mid thigh and her black tang top that said "Can you catch the snitch?" in silver and a gold snitch below it.

"Hey Sern! I haven't seen you since Christmas look at you. You're growing to be so beautiful just like your mum!" Alexis or better known as Alex gushed at the younger girl. The girl blushed at the compliments. "Nah, I will never be as pretty as you Alex. Look at you, you must have all the guys at their feet at Hogwarts" She said modestly. Alex laughed and looked over at Harry. "Nah! They tend to get scared off after meeting a certain over protective friend of mine although some survive" She said then laughed along with the rest of the Potters except Harry who blushed and looked away. Lily came over and hugged the teen with her signature bone crushing hug. "No but seriously Alex you look wonderful" she exclaimed while releasing the smaller girl. She smiled then noticed James looking at her with a scowl. "Now what did I do?" she asked him while crossing the room to him to stand in front of him. "I don't like you clothing. You look like a Slytherin" he said pointing at the black, green, and silver outfit. She laughed at him, then turned towards Harry who at the moment was leaning against the doorway looking at her with a huge grin on his face. He started walking towards her with the grin still there. She back away slightly. He gave her a huge hug, picked her off from her the ground and swung her around in circles as she giggled and hugged him back.

During this time no one saw the knowing look that passed between the two adults. During the first month of the summer all he talked about to his parents was 'Alex this, Alex that'. They met her at Christmas because her family was not in the country at the time; they were in Portugal discussing business with the soccer team. You see Alexis' parents owned a soccer equipment line they all use that has become extremely successful. Anyway, so they got to know her really well and liked her.

"So Harry honestly who isn't your girlfriend?" Alex asked Harry amused after he let her go. "Umm…er….Ginny…you know the weasley…yeah..umm..Ginny " he replied nervously while rubbing the back of his neck then laughing nervously and looked away. Alex gave him a sceptical look that basically said 'I-will-get-it-out-of-you-sooner-of-later-so-don't-think-i-will-forget-it-and-your-off-the-hook-no-way.' Harry again looked away. "Anyway where is the old coot that Harry calls his godfather and his best fury friend that is so cute at moonlight? Because I have a couple pranks I would love to pull on them" Alex said smirking evilly. "I hope you don't mean us" said an amused voice from behind them. The spun around to look at two handsome males that have just entered the room they are in. One had shoulder length shabby black hair and blue-almost-grey eyes that held an amusing twinkle. He was well built and as tall as Harry. The second males had short sandy-blonde hair and golden brown eyes. His face held a new refresh scar on his cheek from the last transformation since he is a werewolf and his eyes looked tired. He was an inch or two shorter then the man before him but still tall. They stood there looking at the girl who was smiling so innocently at them she looked like a five year old then it quickly turned to amusement.

"So what have you two been up to?" she asked giggling at their shocked faces that soon turned to amusement while the rest of the family watched their little bickering. "Honestly, nothing! Why does everyone think that because we are here it means trouble?" Sirius exclaimed. Alex smiled amused then her eyes flickered to the corner for just a second. She turned to the family and smiled. "Well I think I will leave so you can catch our chairs that seem to be running out the door" she smiled at the angry look on Lily's face. "REMUS! SIRIUS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" she bellowed. "Run" Harry said simply as Remus and Sirius ran out the door like they were on fire as the others laughed. Harry walked up to Alex and said, "Good welcome hey?" "Personally I prefer being sprayed with water but this is great" she replied. "Get my chairs now" they heard Lily from outside. Alex groaned and replied, "This is going to be a very, very long summer." They all just laughed as they walked out the door to help Sirius and Remus get away from the fiery red head.


End file.
